Freddy Fazbears Fun-O-Rama
by Legendstrider03
Summary: Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Fun-O-Rama! This is the new restraunt for the animatronics! There's group singing, and all the animatronics! They have never been so popular! But when the Marionette, Golden Freddy, and Springtrap discover an old book telling them magic and how they were transformed into these bodies, what do they do with the knowledge? Find out in this! My first fanfic!
1. Backstory

**Hello! My name is Legendstrider03, but you can call me 03. Anyways, I'm writing my first fan fiction ever! Yay! This is my little author's note, and then you can get onto the story. Please give me a few reviews! It would really help my already egotistical self! :) I'm kidding. But please, do leave a review! Well anyways, onto the story! The first chapter is essentially just backstory. The story begins in the next chapter. Here we go!**

It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbears Fun-o-rama. It was the newest restaurant of all! That is, it was. All the animatronics were there! Mangle and Foxy performed together, Balloon boy had his own little area, as did the Marionette and the Golden Bros (as they were now called.) But what really made the place boom in popularity, was the Band Lands.

The Band Lands were just three stages, two moderate sized and one giant! All day long, the toy band and the original band would stand on their separate stages (which were in separate rooms) and sing songs to the kids! They did this until 3:00 sharp.

That was when, the new activity known as Freddy Fazbears Funtime began! All the animatronic slowly stopped what they were doing at 2:30. Then, they all went to behind the giant stage. They prepared the scripts and finally, they all stepped onstage! They sung a giant song together, they did plays and they did dances, they simply did anything they could do to entertain the children!

But all the children left around 6:00, but they were overjoyed at the fun they had! After the big show, all the animatronics went into free mode to interact with the kids. It was fun for all, kids and animatronics! But the animatronics knew that after the kids left at 6, the real fun began!

After 6, when all the children were gone, the employees came in. They cleaned up, and the animatronics just stood there watching them. It inspired them to work rather quickly. Then, around 9:00, everyone was gone so the robots could go into free mode. They had all sorts of fun! They traded stories, chatted, played, had miniatures wars (both teams had a general Fazbear) and just played around as much as they wanted! Except three animatronics that never joined in.

The Marionette, Springtrap and Golden Freddy. These animatronics went behind stage and snuck into the basement. They went down, and practiced something none of the other animatronics could do. They did magic!

They had found a very old book, and they decided to read it. It explained all sorts of things you could do with magic! The implications were staggering! "Was magic" they thought "What gave us these bodies? And could we use it to get our old ones back?" They thought this because these animatronics were not what you would call normal. All of the animatronics were once children, and they had been killed and stuffed into suits, with their souls bound to them. But the three mysterious ones (which are Marionette, Springtrap and Golden Freddy) never talked about their past. In fact, they couldn't remember it. But why?

 **And I'm ending the chapter here! Sorry about the completely unoriginal "End the chapter with a question" idea, but it seemed very fitting! Anyways, you guys are about to find out more about the present in my next chapter! If you guys have any questions or comments, please do so! I will answer questions either honestly, or just give vague hints. But I hope you guys, like and if you do, well, I'm not sure. Is there a like button you can do for stories? If so, please hit it for me! Thanks guys, till next chapter!**


	2. Disturbed Peace

**And I'm back! I'm really working hard on this story, and I hope you guys like it! Anyways, shifting onto the topic of my story, does anyone know why the mysterious ones can't remember their pasts? Take a guess! You won't find out for a few more chapters!**

Third Person POV

All the animatronics had finished performing and were standing perfectly still in their spots. The night guard walked in, glancing around nervously. His footsteps echoed as he walked to his office, and sat down, glancing nervously at his device. He checked all his cameras, and his heart nearly stopped. Foxy was missing.

Jack the night guards POV

Oh my god. Oh. My. God. I was warned about this. Warned that they may come alive. Warned that they would move around. I WAS WARNED! They said don't come late, or you might be too late. But I didn't listen. I went to a party and came in 1 hour late. And the fox was gone. "SCRREEEECCCCHHHHH" AAAAUUGGGHHHH! What was that?! I grab my screen and I nearly faint. I am seeing black spots. The pirate fox is walking towards me from the hall, and his hook is scratching the wall. Oh no. Oh god no! I checked my screen, and it takes all I have not to burst into tears.

The other fox and the two rabbits are gone.

Foxy's POV

This is hilarious! I can hear the night guard screaming his head off as I walk down the hall! I figure I can give him a bit of a scare. When the camera turns off, I walk straight up to it so my face is right on the camera. Click. "MOOOMMMMMMYYYYYY!" Oh my god, this is hilarious! I am doubled over laughing! Whew! Well, better get on with the plan. Before he can close the doors, I dash up to there and stare him straight in the face. I smile evilly and I see the fear in his eyes. He stares at me for a good 5 seconds, and then he faints. Drat! Now what do I do?

Mangle's POV

"Foxy?" I call out, walking up behind him. He turns around.

"Ye lassie?" I smile at the funny way he talks.

"What happened?"

"Well lassie" he replies "This ere landlubber was startled as dough ee's ship flipped the dip an outrigh clapsed," he spoke in his pirate accent. I sighed

"Foxy, that accent is hard to understand. Just talk normally" He sighed

"Fine Mangle. I scared him up a bit, and he outright fainted!" I smiled in response to this.

"Well you did a good job" I told him. He smiled back and looked away a bit. "Anyways, we need to do something about him. What do you want to do with him?" He thought about it for a minute and then said

"I think that we should take him and out him in- wait did you hear that?"

Third Person POV

Bonnie jumped in holding a pirate sword screaming "Ahhhh! Prepare to die! Um wait. Foxy? Mangle? What are you two doing here? Making out?" he smiled jokingly. Mangle and Foxy blushed and yelled simultaneously

"No!" Bonnie stepped back a bit.

"Alright alright. Just saying, this is a prime area t-"

"NO!" they screamed at him. Bonnie just smiled at them as Toy Bonnie poked his head in.

"What are you guys doing in here? Maki-"

"NOO!" Toy Bonnie stepped back snickering

"I told you so. You owe me your necktie!" He reaches for it. Bonnie smacks his hand away.

"No way man! We had a time limit, remember!" Toy Bonnie steps back, sulking. Mangle and Foxy stare at each other, than look at the rabbits.

"Are you two betting on us getting a relationship?" Foxy asks. The Bonnies shake their heads

"No of course not. We were betting on you two making out." Mangle and Foxy blush.

"So" Foxy says, wishing to change the subject "what do we do with the security guard?" They stand there thinking.

"I know!" Bonnie says. "We have those spare ballerina outfits in the back still right?" The others nod. Bonnie smiles evilly "Let's put him in one of those and set him back here in the office." The others laugh and say it's a great idea. They walk off to go backstage to get a ballerina outfit.

"What are you doing!" the figure wails. The other figure approaches slowly holding a match.

"We need to burn it; it is unsafe" A third figure steps in front

"No! Don't you understand? This is the key! It will allow us to resume our lives!" The second figure pushes the third out of the way.

"No! It is not! It is a book of lies. It will corrupt your minds, and make it your slaves. Why are you so blind as to not see that!" the figure screams in rage. The other two figures mutter strange words, and hold up balls of energy in their hands.

"Stay back" they warn "Or we will destroy you." The second figure chuckles

"You wouldn't dare. You know that I hold the key to the book, and if you destroy me, you destroy it." The two other figures smile

"But what if we had help?" one asks innocently. The second figure stares at it uncomprehendingly. Suddenly, a loud metallic ring cries out. The second figure falls to the ground, as a small fourth figure places down a frying pan. It was heavily dented.

"We got him. Now what?" The two figures stare at it, thinking.

"Now" said the third figure "We take the key, and leave him be. But Balloon Boy, go wash the gold paint off the frying pan. The others might get suspicious if they see that." Balloon Boy smiles and walks off. The other two figures look at each other and say to each other.

"The other cannot find out. If they do, all our plans will be ruined."

 **Well that was an interesting chapter. So Balloon Boy beat someone up! Interesting. But who were the other figures? What was the key? Why did that figure want to burn that book? What are their plans? And most importantly, why did I show you this? Well, you'll soon find out! Until next chapter, I'll be seeing you guys!**


	3. Beggining of the End

**Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter! I just want to give thanks to all the people who viewed my story and MarkedJewel for following my story! It really means a lot to me, as I'm having a few personal problems right now. But anyways, this chapter will reveal a few more things for you as my plot develops, and if you want a hint on what's going on, here it is. The book contains magic, one figure wanted to destroy it, the other three beat him up. Now what? Find out!**

Third Person POV

Jack wakes up. He looks around, and notices he's still in his office. He looks around, confused and dazed. Everything looks the same before the animatronics attacked. They almost killed him! But wait, did it ever really happen? He looks around one more time, and his eyes land on his monitor. He grabs it and stares at the screen desperately. Pirate's cove? The two foxes were there. The main stages? The two sets of robots were there. The golden's room? Oh no. The two animatronics weren't there. Taking a deep breath, Jack calms himself down. He looks at Kid's Corner. The puppet and the creepy balloon kid were missing also. Gulping, beginning to freak out, he checks all the areas they could be. He checks backstage, the bathrooms, the air vents, everywhere. Suddenly he stops dead. He listens and hears a quiet music. "Pop goes the weasel" is quietly playing, and Jack gulps when he hears where. Slowly, he turns around…

"Boo."

Jack faints, falling out of his chair. The Marionette sighed, and looked over at BB.

"First of all, why is he in a ballerina outfit?" BB shrugs "Second of all, he is WAY too easily scared. It's not fun at all." BB shrugs again. The puppet looks at the guy's nametag. "Hm, the guys names Jack."

"Really?" BB asked "That's your nickname, Jack" BB says smiling mischievously. Jack sighs. The two pick up the night guard, and haul him back into his seat. Then they set all the papers back. They glance at the clock. 3:30, the clock reads. They hear a noise, and glance down the hall. Then, they grab the monitor and glance at what's happening.

Freddy was holding a meeting. All the animatronics were gathered there, except The Mysterious Ones and BB. They were all chatting and having a good time, until Freddy walks in. Everyone immediately quiets down.

"Alright," Freddy growled, holding up a dented pan "Chica and Toy Chica have brought this here. It was obviously used as a weapon. As you can see, there are a few wire imprints in these dents." Back in the office, Jack smacks BB on the head.

"You moron! You didn't remove the dent!"

"You never asked me to!" BB whines.

"Since my brother, Spring, Jack, and BB are missing, we can tell one of them was the victim. But we don't know who the attacker is. I'm just saying this so we can keep our eyes out for suspicious activities. If anyone can think of a reason anyone might have something against someone else, tell me or my cousin" He points at Toy Freddy. "But seriously, this is a major catastrophe. If any of the animatronics are missing, our entire show will be ruined. The place might get closed down." All of the animatronics let out gasps of dismay. "Just keep your guard up. There is obviously someone out here against someone else." All the animatronics chat amongst themselves, until one animatronics raises their hand.

"Um," Mangle began as all the other animatronics looked to her "I saw something that might be helpful."

"Go on" Freddy urges, intrigued.

"Well, me, Foxy, and the two Bonnies were in the office earlier scaring the guard right?" Animatronics nod "Well, I happened to glance at the monitor and I noticed something odd. Something that didn't seem right. I saw…" She hesitates, glancing at Foxy who mouths "Go on" She gathers her courage and continues "I saw BB washing gold paint off a bent frying pan." There are gasps all around the table.

"I knew he was up to something when he wasn't here earlier!" yells Chica.

"He said he would be helping me bake cupcakes" Toy Chica pouted.

"That little vermin! Let's go find him and get answers!" Toy Freddy hollers.

There are nods and shouts of assent from the others.

"Now calm down everyone," Freddy soothes "We need to handle this rationally. BB is a member of our family; we cannot just go beat him up for answers."

"Why not?" Toy Freddy yells "He did so to someone else already! What's to say he won't do it again?" The table falls dead silent. They all sit around, thinking on how to handle this, arguing for a while then falling silent again. Then arguing, then silence, then arguing, then silence…

Down in the basement, the animatronic lets out a groan. He feels the back of his head. He flinches involuntarily as he feels the small cut and smashed paint. He sits there, cursing BB, until he suddenly remembers where he is. He looks around, and sees the book. He reaches into his storage spot, and removes a match from it. He tries to stand up, only to collapse onto the floor again. He looks at his legs. They appeared fine, gold shining and motor working. But they wouldn't respond. "Scum!" he thought "They disabled my legs!" He began to crawl over to the book. He was only 30 feet away… now 20… 10… it was within reach… "Cccrch!" Ah! He screams in pain, curling into a ball to protect himself. "Cccrch!" Another blow. He desperately tries to fend his attacker off, but the blows keep coming smashing his joints, his arms, his body, his face. He screams in agony, as his attacker begins laughing. He continues laughing, harder and harder, while he keeps attacking, each blow stronger than the last. As he glances up into the face of his attacker, the last thing he sees are red eyes glowing, and a magical incantation being muttered.

Then he blacked out.

 **Oh my! This certainly was an action packed chapter! Looks like the basic bots (as I call them) discovered the gold bots were missing! But what was happening down in the basement? Where does the puppet and BB come into play? And most importantly, who was that evil figure in the basement? There are only two options, so vote! I already know who it is, but leave a review with your guess on it! Is it Springtrap, or Golden Freddy? Leave a review, like, follow, anything at all to help me out! Anyways, this was 03, and peace out companions!**


	4. The Emerging Chaos

**And welcome back to FFF as I call it! I am working on this chapter, and doing a bit of work on other chapters. I got the whole plot in my mind, but if you guys have an idea for the story, leave a review saying what it is! I am flexible, not saying "This is how the story goes. End of discussion." So, just the normal stuff, follow, give a review, whatever. This chapter will focus a bit more on the animatronics reaction, and all this will be in third person. Let's begin!**

Third Person POV

The animatronics had come to an agreement. They would go to question BB, but they would not hurt him unless he attacked first. They drew straws to determine what job everyone got. Bonnie, Mangle, and Foxy would go question BB. Freddy, and Toy Freddy would go review footage of last night, and Chica, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie would go look for the missing Gold Bots. They had all agreed to meet up at 5:15. That gave them 1hour 45 minutes to do their jobs.

Bonnie, Mangle, and Foxy walked towards Kids Corner, with Foxy and Mangle chatting, and Bonnie dropping not-so-obvious-very-obvious clues on getting them to make out. They ignored him, although they blushed at a few of his comments. Once they arrived at Kids Corner, they headed straight past Jack's box, and went right up to BB little balloon house. They knocked on the door.

"BB, you in there? We just want to talk!" Mangle said.

"No, I'm not here right now." BB replied (not the smartest animatronic)

"BB, we know you're in there. Open this balloon door, or I'll pop it." Bonnie threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" BB gasped in horror. He couldn't phantom the idea of someone popping a balloon.

"3…" Bonnie counted "2… 1…"

The door creaked open as BB unlocked it.

"Happy? What do you want, you big meanie."

Bonnie smiled at this attempt at an insult.

"BB," Foxy began "We recently found out a frying pan was dented. It had wire imprints, and was obviously used as a weapon. Mangle here saw you washing gold paint off it. Explain dat, ye scallywag!" Foxy ranted, returning to his pirate accent.

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about." BB stuttered

"Please," Bonnie laughed "You know very well what we're talking about. Why did you attack a gold one? And also very important, which one?"

BB simply sat back in fear, watching them with wide eyes.

"Shh," Foxy shushed "Listen." All the animatronics (except BB) strained their ears to hear. They heard a very quiet version of "Pop goes the weasel" playing. Foxy turned around and stared straight into the eyes of Jack.

"Hello Foxy," Jack smiled. Foxy backed away, as Jack advanced on him. He backed into BB's house, and heard Mangle scream. He turned around, and stared directly into BB's angry eyes, and saw a frying pan fly towards him.

Then everything went black.

Meanwhile in the office:

In the office Freddy sighed.

"I can get them scaring him, but what's with the ballerina outfit? Seriously?"

"They were just having some fun." Toy Freddy argued.

"Yes, but he looks ridiculous. There is no need to dress him in a ballerina outfit. They could have at least done a pirate outfit!" Freddy countered.

Toy Freddy shrugged "Yeah, but that's not particularly embarrassing. A ballerina outfit however? Yeesh! Horribly embarrassing!"

Freddy hollered back "That's all the more reason to NOT dress him like that!"

Toy Freddy shrugged again "Eh whatever. Why are we here again?"

"To look at the tapes, you numbskull. See if there was something else Mangle missed."

"Well then," Toy Freddy said, flicking a switch to start up the tapes "let's get to it."

Note: I am going to come back to this part next chapter, because it reveals a few things.

Meanwhile, the remaining bots (Chica, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie) searched everywhere! They checked the bathrooms, the kitchen, the stages, everything! But no luck. They had almost given up, when Chica tripped and fell backstage. The other 2 ran over to check on her, and instead saw her standing up, holding a strange ladder.

"What's that?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure." Chica replied deep on thought.

"Look!" Toy Chica yelled, pointing to a hole in the ground. "That was under there!"

"Should we go down it?" Chica asked.

"Wait, I'll do something first" Toy Bonnie said "Helllooooo!" Toy Bonnie yelled down the hole. They waited for a reply. But the only reply was silence.

"Helllooooo!" A voice echoed down. The figure stood up, looking around. He saw a wooden cabin he was in, and looking out he saw… snow? How could there be snow outside? He stepped out, and saw the book he needed to destroy. He ran toward it, and slammed back as he hit an invisible wall. He banged his fists on it relentlessly, screaming the entire time.

"Come back! Help! I need to destroy this cursed book!"

But there was no reply. He stood there, looking around at the fake fire and small cabin, and realized what had happened. Looking out, he saw the basement where he and the other mysterious ones had worked, but now much larger. Choked up with fear, he looked down at the label of the snow globe he was in. It read "Dangerous creature containment unit" Turning around slowly, he stared into the face of a terrifying creature, with the body of a worm, legs of a spider, and face of a lion. He stared into its face, before it let out a bloodcurdling screech.

 **Wow! This chapter has to be one of my favorites! Sorry about the wait, I won't go into details on why it took so long, but let's say it involved heavy boxes, my hands, and casts and doctor appointments. In simple, I don't expect the next chapter to be out soon, maybe in a week or so. I'm a fast typer, but let's face it, with injured hands my pace is practically zero. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! It's really helpful for my motivation! Who was the figure trapped in the snow globe? I'll tell you in the next chapter! Anyways, this was 03, signing out!**


	5. The Begining of the War

**(Strange British Voice) So sorry gents and ladies, especially the brits, no offence meant, I just thought that this pleasant accent may be appropriate. My apologies to anyone I offend. I understand that this chapter is significantly long overdue, but to be honest, my hand injury did not help. Neither did a vast array of very heavy schoolwork's assigned to me (all my fellow students read me, the schoolwork really distracts you from everything) But here is this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy, I put a lot of thought into this chapter.**

Third Person POV

"Ugh… my head…" Mangle groaned in pain. She raised her head and looked around. "Where am I?" She saw Foxy and Bonnie lying down on a table, both absolutely still and tied up. "Huh," Mangle wondered "Why are they tied up but I'm not?" She tried to walk over to them, then tripped and fell on her face, realizing she was tied up also. "Well, never mind," Wiggling around, she managed to get back to her feet and hopped over to Foxy and Bonnie. She noticed with surprise that they were awake.

Bonnie giggled "I thought I was a bunny, but you do the hop pretty well Mangle."

"Shut up Bonnie" Mangle snapped, blushing a bit.

"It doesn't matter, where are we?" Foxy wondered

"Hmm…" Bonnie said becoming serious "Were in a pickle."

The two foxes looked at him confused "Literal sense or figurative?"

Bonnie glared at them both "What do you think?"

The two foxes shrugged, and then glanced around. The bots said in silence, studying their surrounding until Bonnie's eyes landed on something important.

"Hey," Bonnie nudged them both "Look!" Bonnie pointed his ear at a snow globe with some motion in it. "Can you guys see? Your designs have zoomed in goggles, what is that?"

Mangle and Foxy glanced at the snow globe and gasped in shock "That's a gold one! And he's running away from some weird, word lion spider thing!" Mangle shouted.

Bonnie asked back "Which one is it?"

"The one that's going to die." A lone ominous voice said, as a figure stepped out of the shadows, followed by Jack and BB.

"How could you do that to him?" Mangle asked.

The figure laughed angrily "Easily. Just a basic spell. I shrunk him and trapped him in the snow globe. He'll be dead soon. But that's not of your concern. His life is unimportant. It's your own life you should worry about."

Meanwhile, in the office Freddy and Toy Freddy look at the video clips.

The clip shows The Mysterious Ones heading into the backroom, and then they remove a small wooden panel. They then remove a small ladder and place it down the hole, climbing down after it is stabilized. They then mutter some odd words, and then the hole appears to seal itself up. But one of the animatronics manages to climb straight through the wood. But the most recent clip only shows 3 bots going down. As the area is too dark to see the faces, they can't tell which bot was absent.

"Oh. My. God." Freddy breathes.

"Man, this is insane. This is insane." Toy Freddy mutters.

"Wait a minute…" Freddy says "Didn't Foxy Mangle and Bonnie go to see BB?"

"Yeah…" Toy Freddy says slowly

"Then… if Jack was with him… and they can do… that, doesn't that mean the three are…?" Freddy leaves the question in the air.

Toy Freddy snaps his fingers "Check the recent footage!"

Freddy types on the computers until a black screen show up on the computer screen.

"What is that?" Toy Freddy complains. "I want the recent footage!"

Freddy shakes his head. "There is none. Battery died, or camera was disabled."

"Oh my (insert swear word because I won't) this is so frustrating!" Toy Freddy swears.

Freddy shrugs "Well, let's go get them. We can check at BB's"

"Wait" Toy Freddy says "I got a better idea…"

Meanwhile, Toy Chica, Chica, and Toy Bonnie are doing something on their own.

"This is a bad idea" Chica warned.

"Oh don't be such a" Toy Bonnie pauses for effect "Chicken."

Toy Chica groans "Oh, that's such a bad pun."

Toy Bonnie smiles "Meh, worth a shot."

"Anyways" Chica continues "We still shouldn't do this. We need to get the others first."

"But why?" Toy Bonnie complains. "All were doing is going down into the hole by using the ladder. What could go wrong?"

"Famous last words" Chica mutters.

The three animatronics place the ladder down the hole, and enter the darkness waiting below.

Back in the hidden basement…

The figure watches as his attacker looks at the three bots, Foxy Mangle and Bonnie. He feels helpless, but safe as he climbed the roof of the small building and is now watching as the creature begins to try to climb. He mutters incantations and throws small balls of energy at it, thanking whatever god/goddess(s) are there that he managed to reactivate his legs. He wonders about how to do the counter spell to get him out of the snow globe, when he realizes his attacker is doing something outside the snow globe.

Springtrap was approaching Mangle.

 **And there you go! Springtrap was the evil guy! Or is he? Springtrap is there, certainly, but is he evil? Wait till I finish the next few chapters to see! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and my series! Leave a review, follow, favorite, blah blah blah. Just something I say. Anyways, this was 03, and peace out shield brothers and sisters!**


	6. GenderRelations Chart

**Just in case you guys were not aware of the genders of the animatronics in my story, I decided to post this! I do not really count it as a chapter, but whatever. It also shows how the bots are related also! Enjoy!**

Marionette: Male: No Relatives

Golden Freddy: Male: Brother to Freddy, cousin to Toy Freddy

Freddy: Male: Brother to Golden Freddy, cousin to Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: Male: Cousin to Golden Freddy and Freddy

Balloon Boy: Male: No relatives

Springtrap: Male: No relatives

Chica: Female: Cousin to Toy Chica: Crush on Bonnie

Toy Chica: Female: Cousin to Chica: Crush on Toy Bonnie

Bonnie: Male: Cousin to Toy Bonnie: Crush on Chica

Toy Bonnie: Male: Cousin to Bonnie: Crush on Toy Chica

Foxy: Male: No relatives: Crush on Mangle

Mangle: Female: No relatives: Crush on Foxy


End file.
